


You is a dad.

by MyMomSaidSo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Semi, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, alpha!ushijima, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMomSaidSo/pseuds/MyMomSaidSo
Summary: Semi announces his pregnancy in the most subtle way possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off this tumblr post that I saw in facebook (yes. shameful):   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4b/57/5c/4b575cf741b9bd8129965db8b638531a.jpg
> 
> i don't have a tumblr so yeah.
> 
> Anyways, this is my second UshiSemi and Haikyuu fic. Hope you guys are okay with that.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes.

Now if anything, Ushijima was a man of reason. He would sometimes question situations or circumstances that may or may not be within his knowledge and beliefs. He'd rarely get agitated, small things don't irk him that much, but he would seldom ask about things that spark his curiosity and what their purposes of existing are. He could be a bit childish, but as endearing as that is, he dislikes things that he doesn't understand or when they are out of his league—and not in a good way.

 

It was not much but when he found a small card placed in his sports bag one day, he stormed to the kitchen and gently grabbed Semi by the arm.

 

"Eita," he called, holding the card up to the blond's face. Semi hummed in response. "What is this?"

 

Semi scrunched his nose, somehow squinting at the folded piece of oslo paper in front of him. "It's...a card? I guess?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And it's blue." He smiled up at Ushijima.

 

"Wh—yes, I know it's a blue card, I have eyes Eita," the blond gave him a silly grin to which he chuckled at in response. "I found this in my sports bag today."

 

He released his hold on Semi's as the latter moved to the cupboards. Semi gave little interest to his husband's dilemma and offered most of his attention to the dish he was making. "Is that so? Then I guess it's intended for you," he blew a spoon of whatever he was making before bringing it to his mouth. "I mean, you found it in your bag."

 

Ushijima sat down on one of the chairs by the dining table. "True. But I have practice today," Semi sprinkled a bit of salt to his dish, mumbling. Ushijima looked down to the card he was holding. "And if this was in my sports bag then perhaps it must have needed my immediate attention."

 

"Big words for a big guy."

 

"Eita."

 

Semi laughed softly. "Sorry, sorry." He grabbed two potholders and wore them on his hands and he got ready to hold the casserole when Ushijima stopped him halfway. "I got it," the taller mumbled and Semi sighed, removing the potholders from his hands before giving them to Ushijima.

 

He settled the casserole on the table and took off the potholders. Semi thanked him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, and chuckled when he saw the slight pink that dusted his husband's cheeks. They both settled down and Semi put his hands together before putting them on the table.

 

"You have my attention now, Wakatoshi." He smiled.

 

Ushijima stared at Semi for a few seconds and when Semi winked at him he averted his eyes almost immediately, flushing even for a bit. He cleared his throat. "Umm yes, thank you," Semi laughed at him. _Ah_ , he thought, _Eita's cheer really does do wonders._

 

"As I was saying, this _card_ ," he gestured to the card settled on the table. "was in my bag."

 

"Yes, honey. You said that a thousand times now."

 

He jabbed a finger at the blond. " _Exaggeration_. Now, no one else but you would be responsible for that."

 

Semi pretended to be shocked, slowly pointing at himself and croaking a small, "M-me?" to Ushijima, and clearly, the taller was having none of it today. He was tempted to play along with Semi but he needed to know the reason why his husband was doing this.

 

Semi lifted his left hand to his eye to wipe fake tears away and his right hand was placed in his chest, pretending to be hurt. Ushijima almost laughed at the display. "Alas, you have me."

 

"I mean, it's only us who are living in this house. Who else would be in here?"

 

"You aren't wrong but..." Semi mumbled, playing with his hands.

 

"What is this card? Why did you put it in my bag? What's its purpose? What does this mean? Are you trying to convey a message?"

 

"Baby, one at a time please."

 

"Okay. I'm sorry. I babbled."

 

Semi leaned back on his seat. "It's fine. But if you're trying to know what the card is for, didn't you try to read what's inside?"

 

Ushijima's brows furrowed, staring intently at Semi. "I did."

 

"And?"

 

" _I_ _didn't get it._ "

 

Semi scoffed, looking to the side. "Of course you don't."

 

"Have I said something wrong?" Ushijima mused.

 

Semi didn't look at him. "...no."

 

"You're pouting."

 

"Am not."

 

Ushijima chuckled. He always liked this side of Semi. It was adorable. "You always pout when things don't go your way."

 

Still, he didn't receive a reply from the blond. Ushijima sighed, reaching out to hold Semi's hands but Semi retracted them before the taller could get to him. Ushijima smirked. "Eita."

 

He didn't respond, still frowning and his eyebrows were steadily furrowed.

 

"Eita, what did I say wrong? I was only trying to ask what this card's for."

 

This time, Semi's head immediately turned to him and he's glaring. Ushijima wasn't fazed but it would be an understatement to say that he didn't almost flinch. "Yeah? Then why don't you read it again?" Semi snapped.

 

"Baby. I tried, okay? I read it over and over again but I still don't get what you're trying to tell me."

 

Semi shrugged. "Guess you're not so smart after all." It was Ushijima's turn to frown but he didn't take his husband's words to heart. He knew Semi never meant his insults. Except maybe the time when he got replaced by Shirabu back in high school.

 

"Alright," Semi took a generous amount of curry from the casserole and placed the food on his plate, then he did the same with Ushijima's. "Why don't you try reading it again but this time, aloud."

 

Ushijima took the card. "Okay." He read the text on the cover before opening the whole card and read the contents after.

 

" _What is a dad?_ "

 

He opened the card and he momentarily stole a glance from Semi. Unbelievable, his brown eyes were sparkling.

 

" _You. You is a dad_."

 

He closed the card and looked at Semi dead in the eye. In contrast to his stoic face, Semi was jumping in his seat, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from squealing. Although he failed because apparently he was making a tiny, happy sound at the back of his throat.

 

"Well...?" Ushijima uttered.

 

Semi frowned. " _Well_? What do you mean well? Didn't you understand what that meant?"

 

Ushijima's eyes flickered from Semi to the card. "Well yes, but shouldn't it be ' _you **are** a dad'_?" Semi hysterically laughed. "I mean, this is grammatically incorrect. Perhaps they made a mistake making this card."

 

"Oh my God Wakatoshi I cannot believe you."

 

"Eita, the food's getting cold."

 

"We can have cold curry and we won't start unless you get the whole gist of this." Ushijima frowned at him. "You are absolutely slow, babe. Really. And you managed to point out the grammar mistake. Your...your priorities are mixed up, Wakatoshi."

 

"Correct grammar is a priority."

 

"Not my point here," Semi groaned.

 

"Then what is your point, Eita? What do you mean by telling me ' _you is a dad_ '? Rather, ' _you are a dad_ '. _I_ am a dad? Am I—"

 

Ushijima's eyes widened.

 

"Eita..."

 

Semi squealed, eyes shining once more. "Yeah?"

 

"Eita are you saying...?"

 

"Go on."

 

Semi was grinning so widely and he was at the edge of his seat so Ushijima took this as a sign to continue.

 

"Are you saying that you're preg...nant?"

 

Semi stood up from his seat and he practically ran around the table to embrace Ushjima. "Yes! Yes! I'm pregnant!"

 

Ushijima squirmed out of Semi's hold and he grabbed the blond by the shoulders, almost shaking him. Anxious olive met jubilant brown. "For...for real?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"You...you're not lying? This isn't a prank?" Semi excitedly shook his head.

 

" _Ushijima Eita_ ," Semi practically melted at the mention of his name. "Do you swear that you are telling the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth?"

 

"Yes, yes, and _yes_. I swear."

 

"You swear?"

 

"Fuck, shit, piss, dick—"

 

"Okay, okay enough. That's enough," Ushijima wheezed. He looked up at Semi. "Since...since when?"

 

"Since the last time we had sex?" Semi sneered. Ushijima lightly pinched his cheek. "Oww, oww! Okay! When I went to the doctor's for a check up, she said I was half a month pregnant. So I guess half a month ago? I dunno. I'm new to this whole pregnant business." He fumbled through the pockets of his jeans and retrieved what seems like a piece of paper.

 

"Here. This is from Doctor Suzuhara. And this," he took hold of another object. "is the pregnancy test. See that? One line means negative. No baby. There are two. Two lines mean positive."

 

"Yes baby," Ushijima breathed out.

 

"Yes! Baby! And this says a lot to why I've been feeling like shit every morning!"

 

"Morning sickness, so it seems."

 

"Exactly." Semi smiled down at him. He was sitting on Ushijima's lap now and the couple didn't notice or care on how uncomfortable their position seems right now because they are going to have a baby and boy, that means something.

 

"Fucking hell," Ushijima mumbled under his breath. He gently grabbed the back of Semi's head and pulled him down for a kiss. Semi put both of his hands to the sides of Ushijima's face and pulled him closer even like they weren't already attached to each other. Ushijima deepened the kiss, licking Semi's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Semi complied and moaned, moving his hand through Ushijima's soft hair and lightly tugged the olive strands.

 

Ushijima's hands made their way to Semi's back, moving and touching down to his rear and he has no intention of letting Semi go because fuck, he was going to be a father and there's gonna be more of them now and they were gonna have a little kid running through the halls of their home calling, "Mommy" and "Daddy" because they want to play and shit everything is just overwhelming and Ushijima's really really fucking happy he wants to suck Semi's—

 

Just when they were both so into it, Semi pulled away, eyes shining with small, forming tears and his lips were glossy from drool and his hair was messy and damn, he's breathless and so, so beautiful.

 

"Wakatoshi," he breathed out.

 

"I love you," Ushijima said.

 

Semi smiled ever so sweetly. "I love you too." He looked down and touched his belly. It'll grow big for eight and a half months and he'll be absolutely okay with it.

 

"Baby loves Daddy too."

 

Ushijima laughed, cheeks flushed.

 

"The curry's freezing, Eita."

 

Semi jabbed a finger, pretending to accuse Ushijima but the mischief in his eyes was evident. "Exaggeration."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Wakatoshi! Are...are you crying?"
> 
> "N-no. I'm not."
> 
> "You so are! Wow it's been so long since I saw you cry. Last time you cried was when we rewatched Hachiko last year. Man, you were bawling. I barely stopped Satori from taking a video of you and I mean, I don't blame him. It's rare seeing you cry. You should cry all the time. But when the baby arrives, I'll have two crying babies to take care of."
> 
> "Shut it."
> 
> \----
> 
> AHHHHHHHH So this has been on my mind since like, i dunno, last week maybe.  
> The world needs more ushisemi. also i might have a lot of free time because it's summer in where i am. 
> 
> i am so fed up with the posts i see on my fb news feed because they're all off into an island or somewhere and they are all happy and they're all enjoying their summer vacation while i am here at home, bitter and sulking because i have no money lmaoooooo
> 
> also household chores. yes. i am so diligent 
> 
>  
> 
> the diligent part is a lie


End file.
